The photovoltaic device obtained with such a method finds a particular application in the field of glazing called solar glazing or glazing called photovoltaic glazing, in which the substrate is constituted of a transparent glass substrate—or transparent glazing—with interconnected and more or less spaced photovoltaic cells so as to choose the best ratio between the light or the overall transparency and the energy performance. The glazing can be of the double or triple glazing type, in the form of a laminated, insulating glazing, etc.
However, the present invention is not limited to such an application and other substrates can be considered with such a method, as for example by using a substrate made of organic material, a substrate made of plastic material or polymers-based substrate, a substrate made of treated glass, for example of frosted, tinted, opaque glass, etc., a metal substrate, a substrate made of construction material, for example of concrete, of composite material, etc., optionally covered with a paint layer and/or a protective layer.